Dreams Lost and Found
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Ever seen Joseph and His technicolour DreamCoat? This is my Charmed Version of that Musical. When the sisters have to go live with a friend of thier mothers, following the death of Grams things take a turn when Phoebe is favoured over the other girls ther
1. Chapter 1

She stood on the docks as the rescue crews zipped up the bag. She just stood there and watched as they lifted her up to the gurney and strapped her down.

"Mommy. Mommy." Was all she could cry out.

"You Prue?"

All she could do was nod as she watched them start to wheel the gurney with the black bag on it up the ramp.

"Come on sweetie. Your Grandmother asked me to take you to her." He said as he lifted the small child in his arms.

* * *

She stood between her sisters, the middle one five and her baby girl two. It was just them now. Sure they had Grams, but she was responsible for her sisters. She had promised her mommy that she would take care of them.

People and faces passed by them at the cemetery, as well as in the Manor. Some she knew, most she didn't. She sat on the couch as her younger sister Piper leaned her head against her shoulderTheir baby sister, Phoebe, safe in her arms fast asleep. She felt bad for her sisters. Did they really know that Mommy wasn't coming back?

"I miss her Prue." Piper said shyly as a lone tear ran down her cheek

"I know Piper but I'll take care of you. You and Phoebe. I'll never let anything happen to you, I promise." Prue said as she placed her free arm over Piper and pulled her close. It was a promise she made to her mother, but was it a promise that a seven-year-old could keep?

**_Two years later:_**

"Gail I can't keep doing this. They are getting too active. And I know that every demon that attacks in the Manor is either trying to kill them or kidnap them for when they do get their powers back."

"Penny relax. They will not get them back until you unbind them or if you die. And you are to stubborn for the later."

"That may all be true, but you didn't see the glint in that last demons eyes when he had his arms around Piper." Penny told her friend, "And if it wasn't for Phoebe." She started to chuckle, "Well I think that evil would have succeeded in capturing one Charmed One for now."

"Ok you are laughing. What did she do?" Gail asked though having a fairly good idea of what the youngest Halliwell had done.

Phoebe was always the sister to take chances. From the time she could walk to now. She would barge right in feet first not worrying about the consequences. It was one of the things Gail loved about Phoebe. It some ways it reminded her of Phoebes grandmother when she was younger.

"Oh you know her usual_ 'charming'_ self. She ran up to the guy and sunk her teeth into his leg the whole time punching him with her little fist. The guy practically dropped Piper just to get Phoebe off him. You know Phoebe, she hung on to him. Finally he just shimmered out. I kind of felt sorry for him." Penny laughed as she shared her tail with her friend.

"Good for her. And I guess with that kind of perseverance you won't have to worry about her when she gets older and does get her powers." Gail finished.

Penny had known from the time, when she bound the girls powers, who would get what. And from that she knew, Phoebe would have an inactive powers. She always was reassured that her sisters would watch her back. Then again, Phoebe always did show that she didn't need an active power to protect herself or her sisters.

* * *

Penny sat on the couch after her grandchildren had gone to bed. She didn't even turn around at the sound that came behind her. She knew who it was, as she would recognize the foot falls of any of her grandchildren.

"Prue what are you doing up? You have school in the morning."

"No I don't Grams. Remember we have a day off tomorrow." Prue reminded her Grandmother.

Grams held out her arms to her oldest granddaughter. Even though Prue was nine and she kept insisting she was a big girl and didn't need any help from anyone especially her Grams, she walked into her embrace.

"What's the matter my dear?"

"Phoebe woke up again with a nightmare."

"She ok?"

"Yeah just the same old one." She said quietly.

"Your Mother." Penny said just as quietly as she pulled Prue closer to her. "She'll be ok."

"I hope so." Was all she could answer as she enveloped her grandmothers love.

**_Within that same year:_**

"Prue what are we going to do?"

"We are going to stick together Piper. We have to." Prue answered as she took her sisters hand in hers. "I promised Mom." She said quiet enough that her sisters never heard her.

The three stood by as they watched their grandmother being lowered into the ground. As her mother had nearly three years before, Prue was once again protecting her sisters.

They sat on the couch together once again, as Prue held Phoebe in her arms and Piper leaned against her. Its was the same scene that Gail had witnessed not that many years before. Only now the girls were older, and she had promised Penny that she would see to her wishes in that the girls would stay together.

She stood in front of them as she watched the tears once again flow from their eyes. "Girls. I need you to come with me. Your Grams had a special place in mind for you if this day was to have ever come to be,"

Prue looked over at Piper and down at Phoebe. "Can we stay together?" she asked before looking up at thier Aunt Gail

"Of course you can Prue. I promised her that you three would not be separated." She said as she held out her hand to Piper who took it reluctantly.

With Phoebe in her arms Prue followed beside Piper and their Aunt Gail. As long as they stayed together then Prue was ok. She just hoped that in the years to come that they could stay together. And that nothing happened to their Aunt Gail causing them all to be separated.

Prue stepped from the car and helped Piper take the small step to the ground, as Aunt Gail took a sleeping Phoebe from her car seat. Prue instantly went to her baby sister and took her from her aunt.

"Thank you Aunt Gail. I got her now." She said as she gathered her baby sister comfortably resting on her shoulder.

The three girls followed cautiously as Gail walked up the walk way to the steps that led to the grand house. It was bigger then the Manor, that much Prue was certain. As she walked up the steps she let her eyes gaze over the land behind her. The large acreage was fenced in by a low western style fence that was seen at many farm ranches across the land. The field held at least a dozen horses that Prue could see.

"Prue. Sheep." Piper said quietly as she followed her sisters gaze. "And horses. Is this where we're going to live now?" she added asking innocently to her big sister.

"I don't know Piper. Let's go after Aunt Gail and see. Then maybe we can get Phoebe to bed as well."

They sat in the living room and listened to Gail and the lady she was talking to. Prue was understanding that this was their new home.

"Girls you are going to stay here with Jane. She was a friend of your Grams and your Mothers. When you are older then you can move back to the Manor if you like. Your Grams as given it to you. Jane knows how to reach me if you ever need anything. And I promise to come visit when ever I can."

* * *

"Aunt Gail. Why can't we live with you?" Piper asked as she crawled into her Aunts lap.

Gail had taken them up to their room and was trying to say her good byes with out to many tears. But neither of the girls was making it easy. Even Prue.

"I can't honey I'm sorry. I'm old. And you three are too active. Jane will teach you everything you will ever need to know. And so will the others that are here.

"Others?" Prue asked as she locked eyes with her aunt.

"Yes others. Their are other girls here that are just like you."

"Ophans?" Phoebe said as she sat cuddled into Prue.

Gail had to laugh at her baby voice as she tried to say certain words. "Yes Phoebe. Ophans." She said as she repeated what the four year old said.

"And you promise to come and see us." Prue saked fearing that they would be left alone

"I promise Prue. You'll see. Everything is going to turn out great. And before you know it. The three of you will be back in the Manor where you belong." She said. Knowing that one day they would return to the Manor and receive their rightful heritage. The Charmed Ones would one day come to be and Gail knew that. But there were forces at work that no one could ever suspect and that alone could end the prophecies of the three most powerful witches in history.


	2. Chapter 2

Prue leaned against the wall as her two sisters slept that night. She had promised her mother two years ago that she would watch out for them. And now that was more true then ever, now that Grams was gone as well. She tried to piece together what happened with Grams. She remembered hearing a noise upstairs and Grams telling her to stay in the kitchen with Piper and Phoebe no matter what happened. The next thing she knew her Grams was gone.

"You Prue?"

The voice broke her from her thoughts as she looked up and met the looks of the two girls in front of her.

"Yeah. Who are you?" she quickly went on the defense.

They were the first people Prue had seen since they arrived. Mostly because ever since Gail left, the three of them had stayed in their room. Jane understood they needed time to adjust to their new surroundings.

"That's Mary. I'm Mike. At least that's what everyone calls me."

"Oh." was all Prue said as she turned her attention back to her sleeping sisters.

"Jane wanted to know if you three were hungry."

"A little I guess. I don't want to wake them though."

"That Phoebe?" Mary asked as she looked down on the sleeping form of Piper.

"No that's Piper. This is Phoebe." Prue answered as she ran her hand over the hair of the sleeping child in her arms.

"Oh. Sorry."

"That's ok. People get them mixed up all the time."

There was an uncomfortable silence hanging in the room that was soon interrupted with a soft cry from Phoebe, who Prue immediately pulled into closer to her, to comfort her. She knew that her baby sister was still having nightmares about her mothers death and now she had to add the death of their grams as well.

"Hey baby girl. You hungry?" Prue asked quietly, only to get a silent nod in return.

Phoebe had seen the two girls standing beside Prue and starred up at them.

"Hi Phoebe." Mary said sweetly. "My names Mary."

"Hi." Phoebe said quietly not moving her head fron her sisters chest.

Prue had to laugh at her sister. She was never the shy one, that was Piper, but right then she clung to Prue as if there was no one else in the world.

Prue placed her hand gently on Pipers back to wake her. "Piper honey. Come on lets go get some dinner." She said quietly so not to startle her.

Piper rolled over and looked up at Prue and Phoebe who bent down and hugged her sister.

"Biper up."

"Ok Phoebs, I'm up." She said as she sat up holding her sister.

The five girls made their way down stairs and into the dinning area. The site of the other girls at the table caused Piper to hide behind Prue.

"Hi girls. I'm glad you came down. Gives you a chance to meet everyone else."Jane said as she sat at the head of the table.

Prue looked around as she hung on to Piper with one hand and Phoebe with the other.

They sat down and Jane introduced everyone to them and them to the other girls.

Dinner was noisy as each girls talked about their days. The sisters sat there and listened but never gave any input. Everything was to new to them, including the loss of their Grams.

After dinner each girls helped with their own dishes and then everyone seemed to go their separate ways.

Prue was about to lead her sisters from the kitchen area after they took their dishes in to the cook when Jane stopped them.

"Prue, can I talk to you and a minute?"

"Sure." She answered as she led Piper and Phoebe to the living room they had first stepped into when Gail was with them earlier that day.

"I want you to know that you three are very special to me. I knew your mother and your grandmother well. When your Grams asked me to take care of you till you were old enough I was deeply touched."

The sisters sat listening to Jane, though Prue and Piper were probably the only ones that understood what she was saying. Though to the older Halliwells surprise Phoebe climbed down from the couch and went and crawled up into Jane's lap.

"She likes you." Piper said, "she doesn't usually do that in the first day."

"Well I like her too." Jane said with a smile as he wrapped her arms around Phoebe who in turn gave a little laugh. "Now I want you all to know that everyone here has their own duties on the ranch. From the caring of the horses to the cleaning of the stables. In a few days we will get you into the stables and helping out. Now I don't expect Phoebe to do much she's too young. So if it's ok with you she can stay with me while you do your chores."

Prue and Piper shared a look between each other. They weren't sure what they should do, especially Prue. How could she protect them if she wasn't around?

"I know what you're thinking Prue, and you won't be that far away. If anything happens to her I'll call you, I promise. But hey you don't need to tell me now. Think about it overnight and let me know in the morning."

"Thank you, we will. "Prue said, "May we go now?"

"Certainly. All I ask is you think about."

"We will. Thank you." Prue said again as she stood and headed for the stairs.

Phoebe sat on Jane's lap and watched her sisters walk towards the stairs and wasn't sure if she should go with them or stay where she was. She soon slid off Jane's lap and followed after her sister. Tugging on Prues sleeve, her oldest sister picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their room.

There was little discussion that night about what Jane had said. Prue knew deep inside that Jane was right. She had to do her share and Phoebe was to little to help. Even though her baby sister was four and nearly five, she looked more like two. she drifted off to sleep with her sister in her arms and her thoughts on what they would do now.

* * *

"Prue. You coming?"

"Hi Mary."

"You coming down for Breakfast?"

"Um yeah. I just need to get Phoebe up. She had a nightmare last night again."

"Again?"

Prue wasn't ready to open up to Mary yet even though she had shown her friendship with Mike the night before. "Yeah. She gets them every now and then. We'll be right down."

"Ok." Mary could sense Prues insecurity of not wanting to talk about what ever it was that was bothering her baby sister. She knew that they were both the same age and that over time she would get Prue to open up to her. After all they were all family and had all lost someone close to them. "I'll see you down stairs then."

"Yeah down stairs."

Piper watched as Prue talked to Mary and as Mary left, she slowly sat up on her bed. "Phoebe had another nightmare?"

"Yeah." Prue said as she reached over and shock her baby sister lightly.

"Mom again?" Piper asked innocently as she ran her hand over the top Phoebe head.

"Yeah and Grams too I think." Prue answered as Phoebe woke up and crawled into Prues arms. "Come on lets get dressed and go for some breakfast."

* * *

The days past by and became weeks and months since the Halliwell sisters arrived at the ranch. Prue and Piper had become fast friends with the other girls that were there and Phoebe had stolen every ones hearts, especially Jane's.

Though as the months became years some of the girls started to resent Phoebe. She had been old enough to help with the chores for some time now but Jane insisted that she didn't have to help. She had been teaching Phoebe to read and write and treated her like her own daughter. That was a role that she had once had for all of them. Now it was all Phoebe. Phoebe this, Phoebe that, everything revolved around Phoebe.

* * *

"This has gone on long enough."

"What do you suggest we do Mike? Her sisters may agree with us that she is getting treated differently, but Prue would never let anything happen to her. After all they are still sisters."

"I know that., but they have been here for almost five years. She is nine years old and never lifts a finger."

"Well she did try and help Piper that one day when she was six remember?"

"Yeah and she broke her arm. Jane swore then she would never let Phoebe help in the stables again."

"So what's your idea Mike?"

Mike sat a moment before answering. She was the oldest girl at the ranch and everyone looked up to her. even Prue. And everyone knew Prue didn't take to to many people. She was strong willed in her own way.

"We get rid of her." Was all Mike finally said as she then started to explain her plan to the other girls.


	3. Chapter 3

"Prue."

"Phoebe. Go back to sleep." Prue answered as she rolled over hoping her baby sister would heed her word of advise.

"I had another dream."

"Phoebe not now." Prue said harshly. She had been working late with a few of the horses that had gotten out during the storm that swept the valley, and she was beyond tired.

Phoebe looked on as her sister ignored her before she turned towards the one that she knew wouldn't, "Piper." She said quietly as she snuggled up to her. "Piper."

"Hmm Phoebe what?" Piper asked groggily without opening her eyes.

"I had another dream."

Piper knew that Phoebe had been having nightmares from almost the time their mother had died, and as she got older her nightmares slowly faded away. Yet lately her baby sister had been getting dreams. All of which she had said had either Mom or Grams in them. She knew that deep inside that they bothered Phoebe for she never really got to know either women that had helped shape hers and Prue's early years.

"Come here Phoebs. Now what have Prue and I told you about those dreams?"

"I know, keep them to myself, but I can't help it. This one was so real. Mom was trying to tell me that we are destined to do great things."

"Honey, people don't like to hear that someone else is or is going to be better then them. You have to keep these dreams to yourself."

"Can't I even tell you or Prue?" she asked innocently.

"Well only when we're alone." Piper answered, placing her arms around Phoebe she pulled her close to her. "Now come on. Go back to sleep, you can tell us in the morning."

"OK."

* * *

"Phoebe that's ridiculous."

"Its what I saw Prue. You never believe anything I tell you."

"No. Not when they are as ridiculous as that."

"Fine then when it does happen you won't have to worry about it. Because you don't believe." Phoebe yelled back at her sister before she took off.

Prue watched her run through the barn and out the large doors towards the field. She knew where Phoebe was going, it was the same place she always went when she was upset or angry with either her or Piper. Though in most cases it was her.

"Prue, why can't you at least pretend that you believe her once in a while?"

"Because Piper, she has to learn that not everything you dream about is real."

"Yeah well, she's nine years old. She still needs to hold on to some things. And if Mom is telling her that we are destined for something, let her believe it a little while longer." Piper said as she turned and headed after Phoebe. Leaving Prue alone to truly understand what her baby sister was going through.

* * *

"Phoebs?" Piper called out as she scanned the forest where her sister usually was. "Come on Phoebs talk to me. Please."

"Why? You don't believe me either."

Piper stopped in her tracks and looked up skyward. There sitting in the tree was Phoebe. Her feet hanging lazily down towards the ground.

"Phoebs."

"What? You don't, I can see it in your eyes Pipe. Why should you be any different then Prue? Crazy Phoebe. The baby of the family. What does she know about Grams or Mom? I know Piper. They have both spoken to me. And when my dreams start to come true you'll see, you'll all see."

"Phoebe I never said I didn't believe you. All we said was that you should try and understand from our point of view. Mom is gone Phoebe and sometimes we think that your dreams are your way of hanging on to her. And for Prue that's very hard to deal with." Piper started as she looked up to her sister. "You were to young to remember, but Prue was there. She watched as they pulled her from the water and sealed the body bag. She had no one to comfort her except herself. Sure she had Grams and us. but we had it easy. We had her to watch out for us. Its hard for her to listen to you tell us that Mom comes to you in a dream telling you how we are meant for some great destiny."

Phoebe sat in the tree listening to everything that Piper had to say. She knew it was hard for Prue but it was her pain as well. Prue always though because she was so young she didn't care, but she did. And now she was losing and pushing away the only mother she had ever known.

"But she did Piper." she could feel the lump in hre throat forming as she fought to keep the tears away

"I know Phoebe. Look, maybe you should just keep it to yourself from now on. Even from Prue and I. Now get down here before Jane has a heart attack seeing you up there."

Phoebe looked down at Piper and knew that her sister was speaking the truth. Slowly making her way down the last few branch's she jumped down to the ground in front of Piper.

"Ok. From now on I don't talk about them. What happens when they come true?"

"Then you can tell us you told us so." Piper said as she pulled her sister into her for a hug, "now lets go find Prue."

"You don't have to."

Piper turned around and Phoebe looked out from Pipers hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you honey. You have to understand that it's hard for me to talk about anything to do with Mom." Prue looked down at Phoebe, "So what you say we put this all behind us?"

"Ok. And if I get any more dreams I just won't talk about it."

"Phoebe I want you to know you can come to me with anything. Just like when you were a baby."

Phoebe looked at Prue a moment before running into her knocking her over and sending them both to the ground. "I love you Prue."

"And me you kiddo."

* * *

Mike had watch the scene in the barn and now from a distance she watched the sisters in the trees.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey." She said though not removing her eyes from the sisters

"Kid have another one of her dreams?"

"Yeah. Same as before. How with her sisters they have some great destiny. Last time I checked we all were here living the same life. How can the three of them be any better then the rest of us?"

"I don't know. So are you still going through with the plan?"

Mike turn and starred into Mary's eyes. "Are you saying your not?"

"No. I just thought maybe we should reconsider."

"We aren't reconsidering anything Mary. And if you want out that's fine, but if you breath a word of this. Phoebe won't be the only one to disappear."

Mary could see the intensity in Mikes eyes and knew exactly what she meant.

"I'm out, but I won't say anything either." She said as she then turned and walked away.

* * *

The sun rose above the open field casting not a shadow anywhere. As it reached the barn the rooster crowed and the horses awaited a new day.

Four figures moved about expertly each to their own tasks. Until a fifth figure entered the barn.

"Hey Mike.

"Hey Phoebe. I had a feeling you'd be here."

"It's the only way I can get away from the protection of my sisters, and Jane. Otherwise I'd never learn to ride."

"Well I told you I'd show you how. Now come on, we got Spirit saddled and ready for you."

* * *

"Let me understand this. Mike, Sara, Max and Toni took Phoebe out riding?" Jane questioned the girls in the barn.

"Yeah, Phoebe told us awhile ago that she wanted to learn and she was afraid to ask you or her sisters. She thought you would say no."

"We wouldn't have said no." Prue said worry for her sister showing on her face. It was now past noon and the five had been missing for nearly five hours.

"Well she thought you would. That's why she came to us."

"She..."

"Prue." Piper pulled at Prue shirt sleeve and caught her gaze.

"Ok enough. The main thing now is to find them and then deal with this. Now does anyone know where they were heading too?"

"Outlook Ridge, Mike figured that would be the best place."

"That's only a few minute ride from here. Where the hell are they now?" Prue yelled out in anger.

"Prue that isn't going to find her. Now Alice, saddle up two horses, you and I are going out there. The rest of you can stay here.

"I'm coming too." Prue insisted

"No Prue, you're not, you are staying here."

"She's my sister." Prue glared at Jane arguning her poiint

"I know that, and your other sister needs you right now."

Prue looked down at Piper and saw the lone tear rolling down her cheek. Sitting next to her she wrapped her arm around her pulling her into a loose hug. "Just bring her back Jane."

* * *

Alice and Jane sat high on their horses and readied themselves for the search ahead.

"**JANE WAIT! LOOK!" **someone in the small crowd yelled out.

Everyone turned in the direction the shout was turned to. Four riders, five horses.

Prue and Piper looked at first and then started to run towards them. As they closed the gap between them they noticed something very wrong.

"Where's Phoebe? Where the **_hell_ is my sister**?" Prue yelled as she practically pulled Mike from her horse

"Prue!" Jane hollered at her as she quickly dismounted and ran towards the girls, pulling Prue away from Mike

"Where is she?" Prue hissed as she stayed in Jane's grasp.

Mike looked from Prue then to Jane.

"Mike. What happened? Where's Phoebe?" Jane asked now with her own concern.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike looked again from Prue to Jane. She knew that Prue was going to freak out when she explained what happened, but it wasn't like she could have stopped it. Ok maybe she could have, but things just turned out better then she had originally planned.

"It wasn't my fault I swear. They came out of no where."

"Who?" Jane insisted.

"Not who. What. We were riding along the ridge and back across the field to the trees. Phoebe was doing great. Then... Then out of no where came this black wolf, followed by a few more. It was a whole pack. Spirit got spook and stood up throwing Phoebe in the processes. I tried to get to her but the pack just swarmed around her. It was all I could do to stay on my horse as I tried to inch forward. A few of them came after me but my horse wouldn't follow my lead and he started to step back." Mike felt the tears cascading down her face. "She fought as best she could but.." Mike stopped not able to finish what she was saying.

Jane seeing the anguish in Mike pulled her into a hug, "It's ok Mike, you did everything you could." She soothed as she felt her own tears running freely.

"I tried. I really did. God she was just a kid."

Everyone stood perfectly still praying that what they had just heard was not true. Sure, some of them had talked about getting rid of the youngest Halliwell, but they hadn't meant for it to end like this.

"Where is she?" Prue asked though not ready to believe what she had heard.

Mike pulled away from Jane and met Prue face to face. She could feel the anger in Prues gaze as they stood off. Mike reached a hand out and placed it gently on Pipers shoulder, who was crying softly in Prues arm.

Reaching out she handed Prue Phoebes jacket. "I'm sorry. By the time we could even get close to her this was all we could find."

Prue took the jacket; it was Phoebes favorite. She had gone everywhere with that jacket. She wasn't sure if it was because Jane had given it to her or if it was actually really comfortable like she claimed.

The blood covered most of the front. So much so that Prue couldn't even tell what colour the jacket had been.

"I'm sorry Prue. I promised to protect her."

Prue didn't say anything. She just starred down at the jacket in her hand. She could feel Piper crying beneath her arm. She let the jacket fall lifelessly to the ground as she pulled Piper into her for a hug and the two of them then slowly, turned and walked away. Leaving the rest of them to watch after them, and to let them grieve on their own. They all knew it would be a long time before they were truly whole again, if ever.

* * *

"Mike you could have stop it. That wasn't called for." Alice yelled at her, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear her.

"Look would you just relax, that was a smoke screen. Did you see the look on Prues face? If anything had happened to Phoebe she would have killed me on the spot. Even with all of you there."

"So Phoebe wasn't killed by a pack of wolves?" Sue asked from the back of the group

"No. It wasn't that simple though."

"Mike what happen then?"

Mike surveyed the faces before her. She knew she could trust each of them. And that had everything to do with Prue. She knew that if Prue ever found out what they had done, she would hurt each of them in her own way.

"We were riding and she did fall from Spirit, but there were no wolves. She fell and hit her head knocking her almost unconscious. That was when we picked her up and moved her to this pit I knew of. We took off her jacket so she wouldn't have protection during the night."

"You left her in a pit alone?"

"Well we were."

"Were? Mike get to the point will ya." Alice said getting more frustrated as the minutes ticked by.

"Well shut up and I will." She said almost in anger. Everything was happening a bit quicker then she had planned. "We tossed her down the pit and were about to leave when this guy came out of no where. The next thing we knew he had us tying her up and tossing her in the back of his car. But the reward was this." She finished as she opened up the small bag on the bench. Inside was bundles of twenties and fifties.

"Mike he paid you for her?"

"Yup. And this is to be split to all of us. Think about it ina few years we are old enough to get out of here. And this will give us al the help we need to free ourselves from Jane and all this."

"Not to mention it will help you get as far away from Prue as money can buy." Sue added. She felt a bit guilty about what had happened, but she would never let on she was. For after what she heard about Phoebe she didn't want to know that they would do to her for snitching.

* * *

She didn't know what she felt at first. Was it the sting of the tight ropes on her wrists or was it the small space she was in? She felt her dark world wrap around her as everything became clearer. She called out for her sisters out of pure reaction but all she got in reply was a smack to the top of her head. What had she done to deserve that? She tried to recall what happen and as more and more came into focus she soon remembered what happen. Her friends and her family had betrayed her. But not her true family. She was certain Prue and Piper knew nothing about any of this.

She felt herself being dragged from her small confinement and along the ground. She tried to stand but she didn't have a chance to get her footing.

The next thing she felt was the searing pain in her shoulder as her captor tossed her to the ground roughly.

"Someone will be by for you shortly. I suggest you open your mouth when you are spoken to and no more." He snarled at her as he closed the heavy door behind him.

* * *

"I'm telling you sir. She is a witch."

"She is to young, she can not be."

"She is. And powerful too. I can sense it in her."

He paused as his servant said powerful. How powerful could a child be? And such a small child. "Powerful? She is just a child, and so small. How much power can she have in her?"

The bright lights assaulted her senses as she heard the voices shouting. Or at least one voice shouting. The other was calm. Almost willing to say anything the other wanted to hear.

"Down in front of your master." The sinister voice behind her said as he pushed her to the ground

"So this is the one that has you all in fear. She is just a child."

"A child now sir but as she grows."

"Yes I know. Powerful witch. Look at her. How can this be?"

"I believe she is one of them sir."

"Them? Do not speak to me in riddles slave."

"I beg your forgiveness sire. I speak of the Charmed Ones. I believe her to be one of them."

He looked down at the small child before him. Could she be? Somewhere deep inside he knew his slave spoke the truth. And now all he had to do was get the other two.


	5. Chapter 5

Prue sat on the edge of the fence looking out over the dew damp field. It was the same place she had gone every morning for the past eighteen months. Ever since Phoebe was killed, she had found some solitude and peace in the morning field. In some ways she felt as if she was closer to her sister there.

She knew that Phoebe would be at peace and would finally get a chance to meet and spend some time with their mother. Yet for the past few months Prue felt like being selfish. She didn't want Phoebe spending time with their mother. She wanted her to spend time with her and Piper.

Her thoughts soon turned to her younger sister. Ever since Phoebe was killed, Piper had withdrawn into herself. It was as if she just didn't care anymore. She lost her caring sparkle that she had always had. Maybe it was because she always had it for Phoebe.

"Prue?"

Prue didn't even turn around at the voice behind her. It was one she knew all to well.

"Prue. Piper was looking for you."

"Tell her I'll be up in a minute." She said as she watched the sun slowly rise above the trees. It was her only time to get away from it all and she intended to enjoy it, even though her sister needed her.

* * *

Prue walked up the steps of the old house and in to her room that she shared with Piper. Her younger sister sat curled up on her bed facing the wall. It was a place she usually found Piper when they were not tending the horses or other ranch animals. But it was also the same place that Piper was when she was upset about something. And that lately was usually Phoebe.

"Piper?" Prue said quietly as she sat on the edge of the bed placing her hand on Pipers shoulder.

"She would have been eleven today." Piper spoke in a monotone voice.

Prue didn't even say a word. She knew already that today would have been Phoebes birthday, but some how she was trying to forget it. Now that Piper had mentioned it, it had brought back all the feelings she was trying to bury.

"It's not fair Prue. She was too young to die like that. She had her whole life ahead of her." Piper said quietly.

"I know honey, but she's with Mum now. And away from everything that could be bad."

"I want her here with us." Pier said as new tears ran down her checks. "Is that selfish?"

Prue curled down beside her sister and wrapped her arms around her, "No Piper, it's not selfish. I want her here too." Prue stated as she recalled her own wishes to have her baby sister back in her arms.

* * *

Mike came through the door to Prue and Pipers room and saw the scene before her. Guilt riddled her mind and body as she heard them speaking quietly. She had done what she had thought best but over the past year and months more, everyone had felt the ever-missing presence of Phoebe.

She watched a few more minutes before she closed the door and left them be.

"Mike?"

"Not now Alice." Mike answered as she walked away from the house and towards the barn.

Saddling up her horse Mike pulled herself up and rode out towards the cliffs where her wish of getting rid of Phoebe had come true.

* * *

"Master."

"Get out of my site. Charmed One you said, In the eighteen months she has been here no one has been able to tap into her powers. You have lied to me slave and the witch, if she is, is of no use to me."

"She is Master we just have to wait a bit longer."

"I have waited eighteen months!! And there is NO sign of her getting her powers."

"Maybe if her sisters.."

"They were together nine years before you brought her here. And she was powerless then."

"Maybe there is a certain time in their lives."

"And what. I wait until she turns eighteen? I do not think so. She is useless to me. Throw her in the cells. I do not want to see her again." He said dismissing his slave and all who had entered his chambers.

He fumed at the thought a Charmed One was in his grasp but he had just sentenced her to death. Everyone knew those that ended up in his cells below the city died a painful and slow death. It was his own way of cursing those that had crossed him. Though no one ever truly knew when there time would come.

* * *

The years became longer as each one past. At first the guards would taunt and torture her. But it soon wore thin as the girl soon became older and learned to endure her own pain. They would eventually just talk to her as she had so many prisoners before her. She had learned her own survival of explaining dreams to people as they had them. Though her own dreams still haunted her, she had learned to help others.

* * *

"Send me Badar." The voice echoed throughout the large mansion.

He had his own private kingdom. One were all that he knew, obeyed him without a second glance. Being an upper level demon had its certain privileges.

"Another nightmare sire?"

"Yes. It is always the same. And I want the answer from him today. If he does not give me the answer. Kill him and find me someone who can."

Badar entered the darkened chamber of his Master. He had served the Lord Daikar for over a thousand years. Yet even now he feared for his life. His Master had been having the same nightmare for the past fortnight and still he had not being able to fulfill his duty as his seer.

"Well Badar, have you an answer for me?" he asked though knowing his servant of many years had no answer.

"I beg your forgiveness my Lord. I do not, however I do know of someone who might." He quickly answered back trying to keep his life a little while longer

"Oh. And who is that? I thought you were the only one that could see into the future as you do."

"I am sire, however I have heard of another. She is young and a prisoner of your old friend Lithor."

Daikar sat in his thron pondering what Badar had just said. Lithor was an old friend, though they had not spoken in many years. "Bring her to me."

"You must understand my Lord. There is a small catch to the girl."

"Is she human?"

"Yes."

"Then what is the problem. I am not afraid of a mere mortal. **BRING HER TO ME!"**

"She is rumoured to be a Charmed One sire." He blurted out

Daikar starred art him in disbelief., "A Charmed One? That is interesting. Then why has my friend locked her in his cells for eventual death?"

"He could not discover her power. It would appear that she is a powerless witch."

"What of her sisters? There is to be three sister to form teh Charmed Ones"

"He never found them. The slave that found her and brought her to him was killed by a witch himself. So Lithor never found out where he discovered the girl."

"I want her here by the time the moon is at high tonight. Now leave me."

"As you command my Lord." Badar bowed and walked backward to the door. Thankful that he was able to save himself another day of life.

* * *

Though she was no longer beaten or torture, she was smaller then usual. She had always been small, but now with the lack of food and nutrition she was smaller somehow. She heard the cell door open and was prepared for another talk with a guard or another cellmate that would soon be taken and killed. She had wondered over the years why she had never been killed. Or maybe that was his way of killing her. Slowly, with barley any food or water She had quickly learned to stash her food and eat only a bite at a time so that when she did need it, it was there for her.

"You have a visitor Phoebe."

She didn't even look up as the footsteps came closer to her. She was tired and she could feel her body starting to give out on her. She knew that she was dying and there was nothing now to stop it.

"I hear you can understand dreams and visions?"

"Some. Have you had one?"

"No, but I know someone very powerful that has. He would like you to explain it to him."

"Then have him come see me. I'm not going anywhere."

He reached down and picked her up by one arm,"You don't seem to understand. He is _VERY_ powerful. He would like you to come to him." Pulling her after him he practically dragged her from her cell and out through the tunnels. As they reached the outside she had to shield the sunlight from her eyes.

Having cleaned her somewhat she felt the shackles on her wrists, as she was lead down the long corridor to the chamber. Pushing her through the opened doorway she stumbled forward trying to keep her balance.

"My Lord. The seer you requested."

She felt the pain rip through her knees as she was pushed down to the floor in front of the demon before her. Demon was the only thing she could think of for she had only seen things in books that she would read as a child.

"So you are the witch that can understand dreams?"

"I'm not a witch. I can just understand them."

"Not a witch?" Daikar looked up at Badar glaring at him. Though Badar only shrugged not understanding. Then it came to him as to why Lithor was having trouble. She didn't know she was a witch.

Badar leaned over and whispered his thoughts to Daikar. Who soon understood.

"So you can understand dreams though."

"Some."

He explained his dreams to her and she listened with care. As he finished he waited for her to explain it to him.

"I can explain this to you but I would rather explain it to you alone."

"My Lord it is a trick."

"What can a small child in chains to me? Leave us." He waved everyone from the room leaving him alone with Phoebe. "If you lie to me witch I will kill you."

"I will not try anything, but will you please stop calling me that. I am not a witch."

"If you say so."

She looked up at him as he waited for her to speak. "You have many people that rely on you for power and privilege."

"Yes I do."

"That will not last long. Your dream speaks of your own destruction within the next few months."

"You lie."

"That is what I saw, and Badar knows this too. That is why he would not tell you of your dream. For it is he that will betray you."

Daikar sat and studied her features. Why would she lie to him? She did not know him or who he truly was. "You speak the truth then?"

"What do I gain from lying to you? Believe me if you want or don't. The choice is yours, but even as we speak he is plotting to over take your throne and all that serve you."

Standing, he stepped towards her, eyeing her carefully. He could always tell when a person lied to him, and this was not one of those times. He had a feeling for some time now that Badar was up to something. He just could not prove it.

"Thank you." He said finally. "I will see to your new quarters." He finished as he left the room leaving her alone.

* * *

The screams echoed throughout the mansion as one yell ran into the next one.

"**FIND HIM!"** Came the next voice booming throughout the brick walls

She waited on her bed for everything to stop. Over the past month she had been given more freedom within the mansion that was now her home. But the dream she had interprited had yet to become real. Until now.

Daikar had confronted Badar that evening of his betrayal and Badar knew right way who had told his master.

Her door burst open and she looked into his flaming eyes. The anger and hatred radiated from him.

"**_YOU!_** You ruined **EVERYTHING!"**

"I told what I saw and nothing more."

"Well you told more then you should have witch. Now I will do what Lithor should have done years ago."

Phoebe watched as he made his way closer to her. With lightening speed he had her in his grasp.

"Now you die for your betrayal." He sneered at her as he pushed the knife into her small body.

Dropping her to the floor he laughed as the blood oozed from her stomach. Her cries of pain filling him with new life.


	6. Chapter 6

Piper sat on the swing drifting back and forth as she watched the other girls work around the stables. Ever since Phoebe had died she had lost all interest in everything around her except Prue. She was the only one she ever spoke to anymore. But the funny thing was in the last few years Piper was treated in much the same way that Phoebe had when they had first come there. They all seemed to baby her more, care for her and coddle her needs.

She didn't seem to mind it too much, but it also made her sad, as it reminded her of her sister. Thirteen. Would she have really been thirteen that week? It seemed so hard to picture her baby sister as a teenager.

"Hey you. Want a push?"

"No. I'm good Mike. Thanx though."

"You ok? You seem a bit down."

Piper pushed her heals forward causing the swing to rock backward. Piper didn't want to get into what was bothering her. It was just hard that same time each year, but something was different this time.

"I'm forgetting her Mike."

Mike looked at Piper with understanding and sadness. "As long as you keep her close to your heart, you will never forget her Piper."

Piper listened to the words as Mike spoke to her, but wasn't really listening.

"Piper there you are."

"Hey Prue."

"Mike." Prue greeted Mike, but there was an under score of animosity in Prue's voice. Mike knew that deep inside Prue blamed her for Phoebes death, and Mike didn't blame her for that. She knew what she had done four years ago and she was willing to deal with the consequences.

"I'm gonna get going. I still have some packing to do." Mike said as she stood from her place in the sand.

"Mike." Prue called out as she watched Mike walk away.

"Yeah?" she turned and looked at the younger teen.

"You have a place to go to?"

Mike looked at Prue wondering what the younger girl was thinking.

"I'll be ok Prue, but thanks anyway."

Prue stood there and just nodded at Mike.

"Prue. You think Mike will be ok?" Piper asked her sister as she watched Mike walk away

"Yeah Pipe, she'll be fine. Now how are you?"

"I'm ok."

"Yeah right. You do know that in a few months we can go home right?"

Piper just nodded at Prue. Once Prue was eighteen then they could both go back home to the Manor. The place they had always called home, even after the years they had spent at the ranch.

"We could stay here and help Jane couldn't we?"

"We could, but we can also help her from the Manor. It would also be two less mouths to feed. I know she isn't doing that well anymore Piper. So this could be our way of helping her. Paying her back."

"True."

They sat in silence awhile longer as each sister recalled their own memories of the Manor and the time they spent there.

"Come on, lets go up to the house and say goodbye to Mike." Prue said as she pulled Piper from the swing.

* * *

As they neared the house Piper felt a cold wind pass by her. Wrapping her arms around her body she tried to block the chill that cascaded around her, but it was to no use. She sudden felt a pain around her neck that was cause enough for her to bend over and gasp for air.

Prue quickly pulled Piper close to her as she tried to get her sister to breath, but the next thing she felt was the searing pain ripping through her lower abdomen, causing her to shriek out in pain and keel over.

"**Prue!"** Jane cried out as she opened the back door and saw Prue quickly bend over and cry out in pain.

Running down the steps the wrapped her arms around Prue and tried to help her up the steps, but Prue just seemed to buckle with each step she took.

"Ok Prue, hang on." Jane said as she placed an arm under Prue's legs and lifted her up to her arms. Caring her up the last few steps she entered the house and gently placed her on the couch.

"Mike get me some cold clothes, quickly." She ordered as she brushed Prues hair from her face. "Piper you ok?" she asked the younger sister who was being helped by Alice

All she got in return was a nod from the now youngest Halliwell sister.

Prue hung on to her stomach fearing that she would either be sick or that something would ooze itself out of her. For that was how she felt. That a part of her was coming out of her stomach.

"Prue, hang on honey." Piper said softly as she ran her hand over Prue's forehead.

"Here Jane, the cold clothes you asked for." Mike handed them to Jane and then started out of the room. She didn't know what had suddenly happened to Prue and she didn't want to know. All she wanted to do was pack her bag and get the hell out of there.

She didn't really have anywhere to go to as she had told Prue. Even the money she had gotten from selling Phoebe was gone. She had nothing, but that was the last thing she wanted everyone at the ranch to know. That Mike had blown everything she had and now as she left the ranch she had nothing. No money and no where to go.

"Hey Mike. Why don't you stay a bit longer?"

"I can't Jane. You don't have enough funds to support everyone here anymore. One less mouth to feed is better for the younger girls."

"And what about you? I know you have no where to go Mike, and no money. Stay. You know this place better then I do. Prue and Piper will be leaving soon themselves. And I won't have anyone around to really help me with these kids."

Mike seemed to think about what she was saying.

"I'll stay till Alice is old enough to help you out."

"That's all I can ask for. Thank you."

"What's wrong with Prue?"

"I don't know. It's the weirdest thing. She said she had this excruciating pain in her side that felt like it was tearing her part from the inside and then it seemed to pass by."

"That is weird."

"Look, come back in the house and help me with dinner. Prue and Piper have gone back upstairs. They probably won't be down for dinner and this time of year I never press them."

"Phoebes birthday."

"Yeah. Come on." Jane reached her hand out as Mike slowly took it.

Going back was not one of her ideas, but she knew that as the kids got older they would get more restless. And with Prue and Piper leaving soon, there wouldn't be anyone around that Jane could truly rely on.

* * *

"Prue you sure you're ok?"

"Piper I'm fine. It was weird though. It literally felt as if someone was tearing apart my insides."

"Eww stop it."

"Sorry. But it did."

"And then it just stopped?"

"Yup."

"Ok that is weird."

* * *

He watched as she lay on the floor clutching her stomach as more blood pooled out. He just laughed. "You can not have thought that I would let you live after what you did, did you?"

She lay there as tears of pain ran down her face. She didn't even have the strength to answer him. All she knew was the pain. She just wanted it to stop.

"What the hell? Badar!"

"I killed your witch my Lord. If I can not kill you, at least I will stop you from preventing this from happening next time. I am not alone. One day someone will succeed in killing you."

"Well as you said. It will not be you." He glared back at his once loyal servant. Releasing his own astheme forward, it struck Badar in the throat.

Badar gripped the handle and pulled it out of his throat. Even now he could feel the coldness of the blood that ran through his veins. Dropping to his knees he took one last look at Phoebe as she lay there not moving. _At least he had succeeded in killing the witch._ He thought, as his own world went black and he lost his own fight with life.

Daikar stepped quickly up to Phoebe and picked her up in his arms. Over the years he had come to like the small girl. He had thought of her at times of his own child; A daughter he would never have.

"Get me Lithor. If anyone can help her its him."

"Sire will he?"

"He will do as I ask. He owes me a few favours. It's time I collected." He said as he placed her on the bed. He could feel the life almost leaving her body.

"Hang on Phoebe. Hang on a little bit longer." He held his hand over her wound, doing what little he could to take away her pain and hoping it was not to late.


	7. Chapter 7

He entered the room watching as his old friend tried his best to comfort the witch. _What was it about this particular witch that intrigued his old friend so?_ "Daikar."

"Lithor. Get over here and heal her."

Lithor could almost see the expression of pain on Daikars face. "What spell has she cast on you old friend?"

"She has not. She doesn't even believe me when I tell her she is a witch, but she has saved my life. More so then Badar did."

"So her explanation of your dream was true?" Lithor asked as he walked up to the bed that held Phoebe.

"Yes. That little traitor betrayed me and then tried to kill me. He decided that if he couldn't get me then he would get her."

Lithor held his hands over Phoebe and waited as his own power to surged through him.

"Comes in handy at times doesn't it old friend?" Daikar asked as he watched the golden glow around her.

"Maybe." He answered with no further comment.

The last thing she felt was the searing pain through her lower body. She knew then that she would never see her sisters again. Even though she barely remembered them anymore, her last thoughts where of their cheerful smiles and laughter.

Then she felt something else. She could feel warmth throughout her body. A soothing feeling. She no longer felt the pain. _Was she in heaven? Was she going to see her mother and Grams?_ She suddenly gasped for breath as her world became one again.

"Ok Phoebe. Just breath. Easy breaths now, don't over do it."

"What…What happen?"

"Badar tried to kill you. Lucky for you I have a friend that can heal witches."

Phoebe looked up at Lithor. Not sure if she should be scared or be thanking him.

"Thank you." She finally relented, though still apprehensive at what to expect from him.

"I didn't do it for you." He said. "I owed Daikar a favour and now my debt is more then repaid." He said in anger as he stepped from the room. Fearing that he himself may have signed his friend's death warrant in the near future.

* * *

"Piper come on, we have to get this stuff out or we won't get the money owed to us."

"I know that Prue."

"Well hurry up. Look I stayed on a few extra months till we move. We didn't moved to back to the Manor because you wanted to help out Jane."

"I know Prue." Piuper spoke again but felt an anger towards her sister

"Well hurry up then."

"Look Prue, why can't we just stop this anyway? We are never gonna be able to help Jane save the ranch."

"Oh that's good Piper. Give up now."

"I'm not, I'm seeing reason. We had everything before. Now everything is falling apart, and whatever happened to Kim? She left and she used to come by and then poof she just disappeared. You don't think that's a little strange. I mean ever since Phoebe died everyone here has lost all ambition to do anything, including us."

"A little different Piper, she was our sister."

"But everyone treated her as their own."

"Look Piper, we can't change the world. And I don't know what happen to Kim."

"She's not the first one you know. There were others before her. They just vanished. And I over heard Jane on the phone one night talking about Lori. No one has seen her. The police can't even locate her. It's like as soon as we leave here we suddenly disappear."

Prue listened to what Piper was telling her. It made sense now. "Is that why you wanted me to stay?" Prue now realized her sisters fear. "Were afraid I would disappear like the others?" Prue asked though knowing the answer.

Piper looked into Prues blue-eyes as she then nodded her head slowly. "I lost one sister Prue. I didn't want to lose the only one I had left." She finally spoke quietly.

Prue stepped up to Piper and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm not going anywhere honey. Not without you anyway." Prue assured her. What was bothering her now was what Piper had said. Had all those girls just vanished without so much as a trace?

* * *

"Look I know of someone who can help you Jane, why won't you let me talk to him?"

"Because I don't trust him that's why."

"Why? He is an honest business man who is more then willing to help you out and offered me a job."

"Look I can't explain it Mike, I just get a bad feeling from the guy." Jane answered.

She had a feeling that this guy was some sort of demon she just couldn't prove it. And if he was powerful enough it would take the power of three to vanquish him. Unfortunatley that didn't exists any more and never would, not since Phoebe died. And she didn't know how or if her sisters could handle even hearing the news, that they were witches and powerful ones at that.

* * *

"Come on guys we have to do this. If we don't Jane is going to lose everything."

"Mike I don't know. It sounds like she doesn't want us to have anything to do with the guy."

"Prue you can go anytime you want., and hell could take Piper with you. Go live in your fancy Manor on the hill, in all your riches. The rest of us, this is all we have. You can either help us or leave."

"Look Mike I never said I wasn't going to. All I said was that Jane doesn't seem to trust the guy. Maybe she has good reason to." Prue said trying to reason with Mike and the rest of them. "Look, we'll help but lets do this on the side of caution."

* * *

"Phoebe I really wish you wouldn't keep coming by like that. You know I have enemies that will try to use you to get to me."

"I know that, but I wanted to come by and see you."

He had to laugh at her playful smile. _Always the cheeky one_ he thought to himself, but he couldn't complain. In the past three years she had saved his life on more then one occasion. Witches were constantly trying to rid the world of evil and he was usually on the top of their target list.

"So you have time for some lunch?"

"I have a meeting with some people so not today honey."

"Ok." She said some what upset. He had become a father to her and she liked to spend time with him.

Seeing how upset she was "How about I have a great dinner planned instead?" he asked.

"Ok." She reached over and hugged him. But as she touched him she felt a cold breeze brush past her. It was the same one she usually got whenever there was danger around. No one had ever been able to explain her feels, not even herself. But she was usually right about the pending danger.

"Look, why don't you let me handle this one. I mean how hard came it be? These girls want some financial help to save their ranch. I can do this with my eyes closed."

He watched her for a moment and then decided to let her have a go at them. "Ok. If you think you can handle this."

"I can. Now go. Go and do what ever it is you like to do when you are not here." She ordered him out of the office and then waited for who ever it was that was coming for him. Or now; her.

* * *

The door to the elevator opened with Mike and Piper stepping out, along with several other of the girls.

"Ok guys, lets just play this cool and hopefully this guy will help us so we can help Jane." Mike said as she opened the office door.

They all looked around at the large office and were taken back by the casual style. There were sports pictures autographed on the walls, as well of those of movie stars. The soft leather sofa sat elegantly against the far wall.

"We have an appointment with Mr. Daikar." Mike said to the receptionist.

"Yes, take a seat and he will be right out." She said as she picked up the phone to inform her boss that his scheduled meeting was there.

After several minutes the phone rang again.

"You may go in now, bBut you will not be seeing Mr. Daikar. You will be meeting with his daughter. Mr. Daikar had an urgent meeting out of town that he had to take care of."

Mike shared a look of concern with the others as they stood. They had come this far they weren't turning back now.

Opening the door they were met by the back of the high back office chair. They gathered around the desk, no one feeling as if they were breathing. The office gave a sense of power to the room and they didn't know what to expect when the chair turned around.

As the chair spun around they were all surprised to see not a grown woman but a small girl in her early to mid-teens. They were expected to do business with someone so young?

"How can I help you ladies?" she asked as if she had been doing it for years. Yet as she cast a glance on their faces she could see something there. A remembrance to a past life, but the more she looked at each face she recalled who they were. Her anger flared inside her as she recalled who they were. It was because of them that she had been tortured and then traded like some animal. Even though in the end she had found a home. One that _they_ were not willing to give her.

As she listened to them drone on how they needed help, she plotted her own revenge on those that had turned their backs on her. Though what she didn't see yet was the one that would have changed her mind, and made her leap for joy and excitement. The presence of her sister. A presence of love that she had not felt since that night before the rest of them had turned on her. For as she didn't see that familiar face, she vowed her revenge that night. One that she was certain her father would help her take. After all the times she had saved him, she hoped that now he would help her to seek her revenge.


	8. Chapter 8

"I think I can help you girls. Why don't we discuss more details over lunch, shall we?" she ask as she stood from the chair. Noticing suddenly in the back of the group a lone figure. One she felt was being protected by the others. _Maybe she was the key. They seemed sincere now but had they truly changed?_

She made her way to the office door and in doing so went straight between them to get to the girl she had seen. As the crowd broke she was more surprised herself at who it was. She seemed skinner and more shy then she ever was, but to Phoebe she would always be the same. Her big sister: Her Piper.

"She's a bit shy around strangers." Mike immediately came to her defense as she placed a protective arm around Piper. She recalled Prues words of warning that if anything happened to her, Mike would suffer the consequences.

"That's ok. I knew someone like that once." Hs said as she reached out her hand to Piper. "Shall we go to lunch?"

Piper was hesitant to take the girls hand, but did after seeing something in her eyes. A caring they seemed to share.

* * *

The lunch droned on for hours. None of them even seemed to realize whom it was they were having lunch with.

"Ok so we will meet back at my fathers place and you can all stay the night."

"Um.. Well I don't know Marie. We had a couple of rooms already booked."

"Don't worry about it. I'll have my father take care of that. Now here's the address. I'll see you at around 5:30." She handed Mike a piece of paper and turned for the elevator.

Piper watched as Marie got on the elevator and the doors closed. There was something about that girl, but she just couldn't place it.

* * *

"Jane I'm worried."

"Prue you should be. I can't believe you let them go. And that Piper went with them."

"She wanted to go. What was I supposed to do? You know as well as I do that they will follow Mike over a cliff if she went."

"I know."

"And yes I tried to talk them out of it. They wanted to help you. Is that so bad?"

Jane looked up at Prue. She was getting too old for this. Maybe she should tell Prue what her destiny held. It may have changed a little now without Phoebe, but in the end her and Piper would do great things. More so then any other witch that had passed through the ranches gates.

* * *

She tossed in her sleep as another nightmare haunted her sleep. She had had the same one before, but tonight it seemed stronger, more real. Then she saw it once again, someone striking down her father.

As she bolted up right the fear in her face was visible, and she could feel the perspiration running down her body. She didn't even turn at the sound of the door opening and the light shining in. She knew who was there, he had been every night she woke with a bad dream for the last six years, and it was usually him that came when she had her nightmares. Though the few she did have were intense enough to start her awake.

"You ok?"

"I'm not sure. I saw someone kill you again." she didnt look up from his embrace

"Did you see who?" he looked down on her, not wanting to put her through pain of seeing it again.

She starred down at her blanket trying to remember whom the face belonged to. "No. It was the same as before. It was dark and they were in the shadows." She lied to him. It came so easily, but how much longer could she lie now that she knew the truth?

"Go back to sleep." He said letting her lay back down as he tucked her blankets around her.

As she slowly drifted back to sleep he watched her. Had she really been there for six years nearly seven? How wrong Lithor was about her turning on him and Badar. Even he said she would eventually, but now he saw they were all wrong.

* * *

She watched in anticipations as one of the guards quietly made his way around the room. She had planned this so perfectly. She would get her revenge on Mike and the others and truly find out if they had changed and now all cared for each other. She knew they had no care for her when she was barley nine years old. They had sold her to Lithor's slave and she had become his. Only to be tortured and beaten, and then given to Daikar. All because they had this crazy notion she was a powerful witch.

If she were, wouldn't her sisters have known that? Wouldn't Jane have told them they were?

"It is done." He finally said as he passed by her and stood his ground.

"Thank you. I will see that my father rewards you well."

* * *

Dawn came as Piper sat up and looked out the window. She missed Prue and couldn't wait to get home to tell her know that everything was going to work out. Then they could move from the ranch and back to the Manor they had missed all these years.

"Thinking of anyone in particular?"

Piper turned and met Marie's face. It was so warm and gentle. "Just my big sister and the home we left a long tie ago."

"She means a lot to you, this big sister?"

"My whole life. Ever since..." She stopped. How could she go on to a total stranger about the sister she had lost al those years ago. A sister she even now hardly remembered. She remembered her laughter and her smile. It was a smile that usually held so much inside it, and it was usually mischief.

They sat there a moment before Mike came behind. "you ready to go home Piper. I'm sure Prue is worried by now."

"Prue?" Marie looked up at Mike as she walked in the room

"Older sister. She tends to worry a lot about us."

"Oh." Phoebe said with a slight twang in her own heart. She had missed that in her sisters. The worry they had for her. "I'll let you two get ready then. Come down for breakfast when you are all ready." She said as she stood and left the girls to get ready.

* * *

Phoebe stood at the top of the stairs as the others waited to say goodbye. She felt her rage build as she stood there and watched as they all worked their way around and helping Piper. She seemed to be someone they were all looking out for. That made her plan all the better.

"_That_ is far enough." She bellowed at them from the stairway. "I give you my hospitality, and this is how you thank me. You steal from my father and me."

"What? What are you talking about?" Mike argued as she stepped in front of the others.

"My fathers sacred chalice, it's missing. And you five are the only ones that have been in this house."

"So what you think we stole it?" Mike matched her glare

"Yes I do, and I intend to find out which one of you did. When I do, it will not be pretty, believe me." She yelled back in anger at Mike. "Gentlemen. If you please." She motioned to her servants as they then descended on the five girls in the front lobby area.

They searched through all their bags looking for the sacred chalice. As they neared the finally few the tension built. They had been told to look in Pipers bag last, and as they tossed it all out, there fell to the ground the chalice they were searching for. The loud clang to the floor was the only sound that filled the room.

Phoebe moved down the stairs and then slowly picked it up. She looked at the gold chalice in her hand and then to Piper. "I trusted you. You of al people."

"I never ,I swear, I never touched it."

"And this just appeared in your bag by magic. Some how I don't think so. Take her, and call the appropriate people." Phoebe knew that her father had other people that took care of others that crossed them. She had to maintain the act if she would get the result she sought after.

Two men reached over and grabbed Piper by the arms lifting her off the ground.

"I never did anything. Please Marie, you must believe me." She cried as they carried her away.

"She's right Marie. She never took anything. If you want to blame someone blame all of us, blame me, but leave Piper alone." Mike spoke with sincerity and concern. Ever since the incident with Phoebe many years ago, Mike had felt somewhat responsible for how Piper had handled everything.

Phoebe looked back and forth through the girls. She saw as the guards had stopped and awaited her instructions.

"Take her where my father can deal with her." she turned and met Mikes glare, "And escort the rest to the door." Was all she said as she made her way up the steps to the second floor of the house.

She watched them look at Piper with worry, as she was carried away and they were pushed out towards the door. She had gotten her revenge, but now she was worried herself. She knew what her father was like. She had seen young women come to the house and never see them again. At what cost had she gotten that revenge? What price would she or Piper pay for that revenge?


	9. Chapter 9

rue paced back and forth as she waited for news of Piper and the rest of the girls. They were almost four hours late and she was starting to get really worried.

She had not wanted them to go in the first place and now that they had she sure didn't want Piper going. Some how Piper had convinced her that everything would be ok and that she should go.

"They're fine Prue. I really wish you would learn to relax."

Prue turned to the frail woman beside her. Over the years Prue had watched Jane grow from an energetic young woman to a frail old lady. Had they really been there long enough for that cycle to have happened?

"Jane I can't just wait here. They are over four hours late."

"I know Prue, and there is nothing you can do make them return any faster." Jane tried to explain to her.

"I know, but it won't make me worry any less." She said as she continued to pace.

* * *

Piper sat curled up against the stone wall. She could feel the dampness work its way through her clothing and to her very soul. Damp and cold was all she felt. _Why had Marie done this to her? She had never done anything wrong, none of them had._ _She had even started to connect with the small child before she had suddenly turned on them._

There was something about Marie that Piper had wanted to understand but now it was to late. She would stay where she was until help had arrived. She knew that Prue would not leave her where she was, and she knew that Mike would also not let anything happen to her. After what Prue had threatened, there was no way she would be there very long.

* * *

"Marie you have to listen to us. Piper would never hurt a fly. She is the gentlest person you will ever meet."

"She stole from us. How can that make her so _innocent_?" she yelled back.

"She is. Look I don't know what games are being played here, but Piper never did anything wrong. She wouldn't." Mike protested in Pipers defence

Marie listened as Mike pleaded her sister's case. Soon the others had also chimed in and explained how Piper was sweet and caring. These were traits that Phoebe already knew about her sister. Traits that her older sister had shown her on more then one occasion.

It got to the point she couldn't take it anymore. "**STOP!"** she yelled out as the girls backed away in fear. They had one friend in danger or custody, and they knew they could not and would not leave without her.

There were various reasons behind that decision. The main was one was, that Prue would kill them, and the other was that they were all family. Ever since Phoebe died, they had all sworn protection of the others.

"Look, you can not change my mind. What is done is done. My father will take care of everything." They all sensed the urgency in her voice, but none of them knew what the results could actually be.

* * *

He entered the cavern as if he had never left. The wind swirled around him as if tomorrow may never come to demons and warlocks a like and he was aware of his surroundings. He also knew why he had been called.

"You must turn the witch over to the Source."

"I won't. She is like family to me now."

"She will lead to your destruction if you do not."

"She has saved my life more times then I can even remember any more. How could she destroy me?"

"Because it is in her blood. She is a Charmed One."

"She doesn't even know she is a witch. She has almost completely forgotten her old life and her sisters."

"It is your decision, but let it be known that I warned you." She finally said and then was gone.

He knew that from the time Phoebe had come to him the Sources Seer had wanted to kill her or sacrifice her to the Source himself. He would not let her manipulate him as she had others.

He shimmered out of the cavern, though feeling that he was still being watched. Her words still echoed in his mind as he appeared in his study. A Charmed One. What if one-day her sisters did come for her? What then? But he knew that would not happen. They had not come yet, and he knew they would not. As long as she didn't know she was a witch then he would be ok. He often wondered what of her powers. Maybe they had been bound as a child. It was rumored in the underworld that the Charmed Ones existed but they had been powerless. It wasn't until they had their powers that any demons would fear them.

So why all of a sudden was the Seer trying to kill her? Had she seen something that would bring the end of the underworld?

He heard the voices in the front foyer and made his way across the study and then down the hall. He saw her standing there facing off to several other girls a few years her senior. "What is going on here?"

"Your daughter just kidnapped our sister."

"She is not your sister, and I _did not_ kidnap her."

He looked at one of his lyal guards.

"She stole one of your chalices, sir. Marie asked us to detain her." the lead guard spoke.

"Who did?" he asked now angry that his daughter had invited these people into their home

She had not wanted this to go as far as it had. She had gotten her answer, they had changed. She now just wanted to be with her sisters and forget everything that had happened to her in the past few years. But now one of the security guards had spoken up. She would have to think quickly for fear of what he would do to Piper.

"And who was supposed to be watching it last night?"

"I was, but she took it. It does not matter that I was watching it" He glared at her now wondering what the child was up to. He knew the results of accusing her. He had seen many a lower level demon die that had.

"I was testing you, and you failed. I took the chalice from the vault. I walked right by you. And then into their room and planted it in her bag. Again right past one of your men. No one saw me or stopped me."

"_You_ did this to Piper to get at one of your own people?" Mike asked in confusion.

"Go and bring her back here." Daikar said to his servant. Also confused as to what was going on, but he had a feeling that the end result he would not be happy with.

* * *

Piper heard the door open as the light entered the room.

"Come. We are going back upstairs. The Master would like to see you." He said as he pulled her from the darkness.

"I didn't do anything." She pleaded. She was wishing now that she had never gone alone with Mike and that she had stayed home with Prue.

* * *

Phoebe paced back and forth as she waited for the demon to bring her sister back upstairs. She couldn't believe what was happening or what she would now do. Her heart almost stopped as she came around the corner. Her hands still bound in front of her.

Phoebe walked over to her and looked at her in the eyes. Eyes she would remember always. "Give me your knife?" she ordered to the man beside her, though not taking her eyes off her sister.

He hesitated a moment before getting a nod from his true Master.

She looked down and cut the ropes.

"Can we go now?" Mike asked wanting to forget the last few days had ever happened. She also didn't want to face the wrath of Prue for being any later then they already were. Or have them change their minds and take Piper back into custody again.

"You don't get it do you Mike? I did all of this. I was testing _you:_ all of you."

"Me?" she looked at her hostess confused

"Yes _you_. You left me out there to die, and then you saw the chance to make money on me. So you sold me. Sold me like a piece of meat at a butcher. Now here we are again, but I see you have changed your ways. You stood up and protected Piper. You were not going to leave here without her."

Mike looked from Piper to Phoebe and then over to the rest of the girls who just shrugged their shoulder not yet understanding.

Phoebe took Pipers hands in her and starred at her. "Can't you see me Piper. I would never forget those caring brown eyes. They were always there to help me when I needed it. The love that I remember is still there."

Piper looked back into the eyes that almost mirrored her own. As she looked ,she too could see something she had recalled from years ago. "Ph...Phoebe?" She whispered so only the two of them heard her, fearing what she saw and felt wouldn't be real.

All Phoebe did was nod her head as her sister suddenly engulfed her small frame with her arms. "Oh my god. Phoebe." She cried, as she held her baby sister tight.


	10. The End

Mike looked at the two sisters before her. She wasn't sure if she should just leave now or stay, and be happy for Piper and Prue. Ever since that day she had regrets. It wasn't Phoebes fault everyone babied her, she was the youngest and the smallest.

They all sat in the large living room as Piper held her arm around Phoebe fearing it was all just a dream.

"Prue is going to freak out." Phoebe said as she leaned against her sister

"I know. Kinda like I still am." Piper smiled between tears

Phoebe looked up and saw Mike and the others watching them. "Mike."

"Look Phoebe I'm really sorry. I was young, stupid."

"Weren't we all. Aren't we all? I dont blame you Mike. I would be lying if I told you I didn't, because I did. There were days I hated you so much that it nearly killed me. I was filled with rage and anger. You took me from the only two people I had left in this world. But I can see now that you have changed. You stood up to me for Piper."

"Phoebe I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I was jealous of you and that is all there is to it. As I grew up and really got to know your sisters and seeing them everyday filled with sorrow, I regretted what I did. Yet there was no going back. You were dead to them and I had no idea how to find you. Even now Prue is going to kill me."

"On that you are probably right Mike." Piper said though with a smile. She was angry with Mike, and the others that had gone with Phoebe that day, but if her sister could forgive her then so could she. Now Prue. That was another matter altogether.

* * *

He stood back from the door and listened to them. He knew he would have to let her go if she wanted to go back with them. He knew now what the Seer had seen; Their reunion. And once together they would receive their heritage.

* * *

She watched as the sun started to set behind the tree line. Still no word from Piper or any of the girls that had gone with her.

"Jane something is wrong."

"Prue..." Jane started

"No. I'm going to look for them. They should have been back hours ago." Prue insisted

"And where are you going to look? His office? His house?"

"I don't care. And yes I'll start there and work my way back here. I lost one sister, I will not lose the only family I have left." She said in anger as she ran up the stairs and grabbed her coat.

Jane watched as Prues rage ran through her. She didn't blame her one bit. She had lost Phoebe so long ago now that she almost over protected Piper. As she stepped toward the stairs to try and talk some reason into Prue she heard the car pull up the driveway.

"Finally." She sighed under her breath, though knowing the storm that was about to boil over in the house.

Prue ran down the stairs the minute she heard the car pull into the driveway. "That had better be them." she snarled to no one in particular a sshe burst through the front door.

Most of the girls were stirring clear of Prue for they knew she was angry. But mostly they knew she was worried

Piper walked in the house with Mike and the rest of the girls in front of her as she trailed to the back. She knew her sister would be mad for them being so late, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't as if she planned on finding their dead sister.

"Where they _hell _have you guys been?!" Prue yelled at them as soon as she reached the landing and saw them walking in laughing.

"Oh. Sorry Prue we gotta a little delayed." Mike tried to apologize.

"Delayed? DELAYED!! You guys are almost twelve hours late. You were suppose to be back this morning." Prue yelled

"Look I said I was sorry. Besides we got the loan we were after. The ranch is safe for another few years. Now you can go back to your Manor and not worry about the rest of us." Mike explained.

"That's not the point Mike. You could have called."

"Look if you want to blame someone about this, blame your sister. She was the one that delayed us." Mike shot back.

Prue stood back in shock as Mike's words stung her. How would Piper make them late? And yet more importantly. Why?

"Piper?" Prue scanned through the girls and met her sister's gaze, but she noticed something different in her little sister. A sense of happiness. A sense she had not had for some time now, ever since. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Piper stepped from the crowd to her sister. She tried to hide her excitement but she knew she was not having much luck. Reaching Prue they embraced in a hug.

"It wasn't Piper's fault." Came the quiet voice in the back.

Prue looked through the girls to get a look at who it was that was talking to her. She had her one arm around Piper protectively.

A small figure emerged from the back and looked up to Prue. She shared a small smile with Piper as she took another hesitant step forward. "It was my fault. I had a little test I was doing and it made them all late. You should know that they past wonderfully and Mike was very protective of Piper."

Prue looked at the small girl and couldn't help but think of Phoebe. "Mike said my sister caused the delay. I only have one sister and you are not her."

Phoebe stepped even closer and took Prues hand. "I always thought you had two sisters Prue." Was all she said.

Prue looked into her eyes with confusion. _How could this small girl know she had once had two sisters? Piper. She must have told her_. Yet as she looked deeper into her eyes she saw something she had not seen in many years.

"Go with what your heart tells your Prue." Piper said quietly. "Just like Grams used to tell us."

"I can't. It will hurt to much when I hear it's not true." She said just as quiet as she starred at the girl before her

"It's not lying Prue. What you see and what you feel are real. As real as I am." she took her sisters hand and placed it on her own heart. "What does my heart tell you?"

Prue reached out and placed her hand on the girl's check. "You can't be real. You died."

"I'm as real as you Prue. And as much alive as you are too."

Prue then reached out and pulled her to her, embracing her in her hug. As the two stood silently as the tears flowed down their checks.

"I love you." Was all either one of them could say as the reunion went on.

* * *

As they sat on the couch Phoebe was safely secured between her two sisters as she told them of her time away from them. Every now and then Prue would cast a glance at Mike but each time Mike would look away.

It was over. They were together again and Prue could protect her sisters as she had promised their mother many years before.

**13 years later:**

"I'm telling you guys this is the demon that is taking witches and killing them."

"Phoebe how do you know for sure?" Piper asked not sure what to believe anymore. They had been chasing this demon for months now it seemed and weren't any closer

"I don't know Piper maybe it's my power of premonitions."

"Ok you two stop it. Let' just go find this demon and vanquish his sorry ass." Prue piped in as she made her way to the car.

* * *

They made their way cautiously through the alley. Each looking for the demon that was hunting the witches.

"Guys I have a bad feeling about this." Phoebe said as she rounded the next corner in search of their prey.

"Phoebe this was your vision that started all this." Prue said without looking back at her sister.

"I know but something just seems wrong somehow." Phoebe tried to explain as she scanned the alley again.

More quickly then Piper could freeze him a shadow appeared behind them

"Looking for me ladies."

They spun around,Prue in the center ready to protect her sisters at any cost. "You are going down for this. You thought you could get away with killing witches and not hear from us?'

"I was hoping to make a deal with Phoebe."

Phoebe looked over at him wondering why he was willing to make a deal with her.

"Phoebe. I knew you as Marie. My only child. The daughter I was never meant to have. The Seer had warned me about you, so had Badar. I choose not to listen. You had saved me with your explanation of my dreams more then once. And I could not take that you were a witch. But now here we are as she had foreseen. The three of you ready to vanquish me."

Phoebe looked at him with a new understanding. Could she truly vanquish the one person she had known as her father? She recalled the dreams she would have just before her sister came back in her life. _The shadowed figure now became clear as her sister stepped from the shadows and blew up the demon before her._

"Daikar I can't. You have to stop what you are doing." she begged him

"You live to stop demons, I live to stop witches."

"I don't want to vanquish you." she looked at him with tears starting in her eyes

"Then don't. Turn away. I'll stop."

"Promise?" she asked though nervous to his answer.

He hesitated long enough that Phoebe knew. He couldn't do it. "I'm sorry Phoebe. My girl. My daughter. I loved you as my own." He said as he stood waiting for the end to come. "This is what that dream was wasn't it? The one you could never figure out, that you had almost every night. You saw this moment when the three of you would have to vanquish me."

"I saw someone vanquishing you. It wasn't until I saw Piper that day in your office that I realized it was us. Until then I never believed I was a witch. The memories of my sisters were faint. I didn't think I would ever see them again."

"You must do this Phoebe. It's your destiny. It always was." he said keeping his eyes to her

**Three days later:**

As the two older sisters sat in the living room in the Manor. They wondered what impact this would have on their baby sister.

Pushing the door open slowly Prue stepped in. "Phoebs?"

Receiving no answer she stepped closer to the bed. Sitting down beside her she rubbed her hand along her sisters back. "Phoebs. You did the right thing." Prue explained as she ran her hand in a circular motion

"I know."

"And he asked you to." Piper said softly, joining Prue in her sisters room

"I know, but it still hurts."

"I know baby." Prue said as she pulled Phoebe into an embrace. "I know."

* * *

He would come to her at night and sometimes during the day. But as the days wound down his power over her decreased.

* * *

"Phoebs you all right?"

"I was just thinking of what he said when we vanquished him."

"He said thank you." Piper said not sure what her sister was thinking

"I know. But he didn't say it for vanquishing him. It was me letting him in as my father." she rested her head on Prue's chest

Prue and Piper understood Phoebes understanding. They too had thanked him for being her father, but now they were together and she had moved on.

They had all moved on. Each learning from the years past. Each growing in what they had gained.

But never leaving each other as they reclaimed a love they had lost years before. More bonded in each other's love then any demon could fathom to remove. The bond of sisterhood: the love of sisters. A bond of love that would never be broken.

The end


End file.
